Crazy Mixed Up World
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Both Konan and Itachi have dormant feelings stir when their around the newest and youngest Akatsuki member. It's confusing when your worst enemy treats you like his little brother and when the only female member treats you like a child. Itachi's up first


Document Opened: 02/13/2009, 02:18am.

Authors Note:

I got the idea for this when I was working on making my dinner and I wanted to do some stuff with Konan being you know, mother like and Itachi being like a big brother. So I merged the two .

No yaoi or anything romantic here, just plain old crack. Especial since these happen within the same universe so it's the two of them going back and forth. And poor Dei is not going to know what to think about them.^^.

/////\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\/////////

A certain raven haired ninja was walking along outside in the woods near their base attempting to figure a few things out for himself. It wasn't that long ago that he, Kisame and Sasori had _recruited _the newest and youngest Akatsuki member. Deidara beat him out by a long shot for it, being between eleven and thirteen, he hadn't cared for the specifics like that. Just to complete the mission and move on but something uneasy and familiar settled over him when he saw the fierce look of pure hate in the young bombers visible eye. No one had yet to find out why he was so intent on hiding his other eye. He could find out if he truly wished it but he didn't care.

For the first time in a long time he was puzzled by something that was probably right in front of him. He hated the feeling and as hard as he tried dismissing it, it still seemed to nag at him when he saw the small blond with any of the others. Right now he was roughly half their size and at first glance seeing him in a room full of the different countries most dangerous and deadly ninja he seemed a little out of place. But he even knew that there was no mistaking the look in his eye, that look of someone who had seen more than their fair share of battles and came with a hard life, someone who would not back down from a challenge and had the strength to back it up.

_Crash, _stopping he turned to the right where he heard the noise coming from and cautiously headed out there to investigate the sudden interruption.

/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\/////////\\\\//////////////////

Deidara sat on the ground with his left leg outstretched and using his left arm to rub the back of his head while the right one propped him up. He had been _trying, _that being the keyword, to at least be able to do something damaging with the kunai he had been practicing with, that and the ninja stars that he was nearly positive everyone else in the world could use but him. With the obvious exceptions of course but that wasn't the point.

He couldn't even hold the kunai the normal way due to his palm-mouths and even if he was wearing gloves that would only make it harder in battle to use both. Naturally he went with what made his beloved art, regardless of who liked it or not. Still, he was wondering yet again if such a simple ninja ability would forever be out of his grasp.

Getting up he picked up the kunai that was on the ground beside him. He had his right pointer finger in the hole at the top of it and swung it around his finger, however he proceeded to make the mistake of catching it with his palm mouth and he cringed at the sudden pain, dropping the kunai he looked at his right palm-mouth.

It was still stinging as blood dripped from each corner and a little from the tongue. This wasn't the first time it had happened and he felt a little stupid for making the same mistake. Plus the taste of blood of his tongue wasn't exactly pleasant.

He looked upward and to the left after picking up on something or someone nearby. "Show yourself, un." he stated calmly, more then capable of making his bombs with one hand if needed.

Right after saying so, Itachi stepped more into sight and casually walked over with that blank look of his. 'Just great, un.' he thought while realizing that his hand was still bleeding and he didn't want Itachi to know that. He would just rub it in his face. He less than smoothly hid his hand behind his back and after the Uchiha was about a foot away, the young bomber practically scowled at him. "What do you want, un?"

Itachi was far from stupid and had seen his action. "What are you doing out here?" He blatantly disregarded the blonds question with his own. "Training, un." he answered annoyed. Maybe now the raven haired man would go away and find someone else to annoy. Itachi had already observed the fact that there were no charred bits of ground and the area didn't really look disturbed, though he did notice the kunai and the little bit of blood on the ground near Deidara and the fact he was quick to hide his hand.

"Show me." He said while looking at him. Deidara was now just puzzled. "What, un?". His face still blank he replied "Your hand."

"Why, un?" He wondered if the teen enjoyed messing with him. With a good fluid motion Itachi had knelt down to the bombers height and grabbed his right arm pulling it out from behind his back.

"Hey, un!" He was startled by it and started trying to pull his arm free from Itachi's grasp. The Uchiha however had noted that the damage done was minor and the smeared blood made it look worse than it actually was. "Stay still." He said without looking at him and something in Itachi's voice actually made him suddenly stop his futile struggle. The blond watched as he activated and used a green jutsu that he recognized as a simple healing one. He could feel his hand stop stinging.

A few seconds later he stopped it and released the bombers arm and proceeded to walk away, leaving Deidara very confused seeing as he thought Itachi was one of the people who could care less about anything. "Um, thank you, un." He shouted to Itachi who was already a good bit away from him.

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He had something of an understanding of what the nagging feeling was. Something he hadn't felt in years, last time he had to do that was with his own little brother not long after he started training. Maybe somethings just _couldn't _be ignored.

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////

Authors Note:

I both like and dislike the ending at the same time.

Happy Friday the 13th people. I'm off to get dinner. Our baby kittens celebrate being two weeks old today.X3.

Finished: 02/13/2009, 07:52pm.


End file.
